


Hopeless

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Persons, Reunion, Unfortunate timing, Wilderness Survival, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: In a more modern setting, Callum, Ezran, and Rayla had journeyed to Xadia to right so many wrongs. Along the way, Callum and Rayla fell in love, and became ambassadors and diplomats after all was said and done. Only for them to be travelling separately one fateful day, and Rayla's plane goes down. No wreckage or debris is found and the search is called off after three years.Meanwhile Rayla makes a life changing discovery on the island, and is lucky enough to be rescued twenty three years later. But will she be able to reintegrate into society with her discovery, or will her discovery prove to be too much for society? How did Callum fare during this time, and will he be able to handle her discovery?





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> In a way, another on Recrudescence, just, shorter and a lot less angst and a lot less violence. The second bug that crawled up my ass and blocked my writing.

She was with Callum, in their small apartment. On the couch that they regularly snuggled together on. She had just told him that she was pregnant. He had kissed for what felt a millennia, his hand stroking her belly. He was so excited, they were so happy. They could have been so happy.

Rayla froze at that last thought, Callum noticed and broke off their kiss. “Rayla, what’s wrong?” he asked, the concern in his voice evident.

“Callum, is this real?” She asked, as she looked into his eyes, afraid of what his answer would be.

He grinned back at her and rested his hand against her check. “Does it matter, Rayla?”

Rayla bolted back. “Yes! Yes, it fucking matters!” Rayla said loudly.

“Rayla, Rayla, Rayla.” Callum said disapprovingly. “You should learn to be happy in the here and now.” Callum stood up and began approaching her. “Did Lujanne teach you nothing? You chose to be miserable or happy. What have you chosen Rayla? Huh?! WHAT HAVE YOU CHOSEN?!”

Rayla began backing away as he approached, terrified of him, shouting back “Reality Callum! I chose reality! I didn’t ask for this, for any of it!”

Rayla found herself backed into a corner and expected the normal ending to this dream. Callum wrapping his hands around, would choke her. Screaming about he replaced her, and he never wanted children. She always woke up at that point but getting the nightmare almost everynight for the last nineteen years did nothing to assuage the fear she felt.

This time, though, Callum embraced her. Pulling her close, he whispered, “I know. I didn’t choose this either. But it happened. I chose reality as well.”

Rayla bolted awake. Her heart was pounding, and the thudding of it was all she could hear for a few moments, until her heart calmed down again. Reality and memories came rushing back. She was flying back from a diplomatic trip, when a hurricane shifted trajectory and slammed into the plane. She was the only survivor. Callum was still out there, in Katolis, and she was stuck here. For twenty-three years.

A small, tropical, island with sandy beaches and a forest. If she had just visited, it would have been paradise. But she knew better, treacherous reefs all around the island made boating out with homemade rafts impossible. Many rafts had been dashed on the reefs, before she made a life-changing discovery. She was pregnant.

It had been tough, but she managed to gather enough food, and by some miracle she didn’t die in childbirth. She had given birth to healthy baby girl. She had Callum’s eyes and fingers, and Rayla skin and horns. Sarai, she had named her, knowing that was a name that would Callum happy when she saw him next.

At that point she had still believed that she might be found. She made S.O.S with coconuts, rocks, anything and everything she could find. She made a signal fire and smoke signals. Those were the first stop when Rayla realized that if she burned all the wood, the next hurricane would sink the island, leaving her and her daughter no chance. She still had hope, now, but she was certain that she and Sarai, would die on this rock.

She had tried to teach her daughter what she could. Biology, Chemistry, writing, different languages, fishing, reading, shelter building, and even combat. Sarai had easily mastered what little Rayla could teach her. Which only frustrated Rayla all the more, she felt like a failure to her daughter, and it wasn’t even her fault. She felt like she had been doomed to fail by circumstance.

Rayla look to her side, as the sunrise’s pink hue’s filtered through holes in the leaf-built roof. Sarai was still slumbering peacefully, and it broke Rayla’s heart that Sarai would never fall in love. Even if their friendship, dating and marriage had only lasted four years, not counting the seven before she was declared legally dead, thinking back to those memories are what kept Rayla going now. Sarai didn’t need her, she was old enough and skilled enough to take care of herself.

Sarai was dreaming that they had been rescued, that her father, Callum, was just inside the Captain’s cabin of the ship that saved them. Mom was right beside her. Sarai’s breath hitched as she pushed the door open…

Suddenly it was all gone, she was in the hut, with Mom. On the Island, or ‘Hell’ as Mom called it. Her eyes saw the sunrise peaking over the top of the window, her pointed ears heard her mother in the next room over, and she smelled… She smelled breakfast, she realized with a start. ‘Eggs and lobster?’ She thought, with some confusion. Lobster was pretty rare around here, and usually only for special occasions.

Sarai shook her head to clear her thoughts as he scrambled up and into the living area of the hut. There, as predicted, she found her mother cooking eggs over the flat stone, and she saw the pot of boiling water.

“Hmm, smells great Mom! What’s the occasion for lobster?” Sarai asked.

“Well, kiddo, you are going to go out and light to signal. Grab some mangoes if you find any on your way back.” Rayla said she used her wooden spatula to scramble the eggs.

“Moooom! Do I have to?” Sarai asked, clearly not excited by the quartermile trek.

“Yes, now go, food’ll be done by the time you get back.” Rayla insisted.

“Alright, alright.” Sarai grumbled, as she walked out of the hut.

The uphill trek wasn’t a tough one, but it was quiet. Sarai had never particularly enjoyed the quiet. The fire lit quickly enough, but she stooped by the clear spring that originated up here. She scooped up water with her hands for a drink, but to study herself in the reflection of the water.

Here she was, a half-elf. She was nearly as tall as her mother, with green eyes and pointed ears. Her five digit appendages were different than her mother’s four. He skin was a dark mulberry purple, like her mother’s. Though her mother often said that it was not supposed to be like that, and that without sunscreen, skin cancer was a worry.

And as her mother loved to point out, a princess of Katolis and Xadia. Her mother had educated her about the outside world, but part of her… Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if there actually anyone was anyone else. If she and Mom were it, if this island was the entire world.

A loud noise pulled her attention out to sea. A high-pitched roar was echoing, when suddenly something dipped into her view. It flew like a bird, and gleamed like metal flying a way out, above the water. ‘Is that what a plane is?’ Sarai wondered for a second, before her common sense kicked in. She bolted down the trail towards home.

Reaching the hut in no time at all, she flung open the door.

“Mom! Mom! There something big, and metal, and flying out there!” Sarai said excitedly as she pointed out towards sea. She turned away for the briefest moment, and her mother suddenly appeared in front of her.

“Show me Sarai!” Rayla begged as the pair bolted up the trail towards the signal fire.

Breakfast forgotten, Sarai paced behind her mother ringing her hands. Rayla stood near the edge of the little plateau holding a spyglass’ It has been nearly twenty minutes since they got up here, there should have some thing by now.’ She thought.

Suddenly Rayla shrieked, “Yes, yes!”, falling to her knees and crying.

Darting to Rayla’s side, Sarai asked, “Mom, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“It’s a naval vessel. Katolin in make. They see us, we’re going home baby girl!” Rayla blurted out, hugging Sarai close to her, wetting Sarai back with the tears that were now rolling down her face.


	2. Senium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Held captive, Callum makes a daring escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about just following Sarai and Rayla's persepctive for the whole thing, but it seemed boring. So tossing in at least once chapter of Callum's perspective. Enjoy!

Callum was tired. Always tired. All he ever wanted to do was sleep. He had served the realm faithfully and he thought that he deserved some sleep. But those jackasses pacing up and down and up and down the hallway outside his room wouldn’t let him. So, he made them sit still, only for Ezran to put him here. Wherever here was. ‘What where is here?’ Callum asked himself.

Callum shrugged to answer himself, as he kept drawing. He forgot why he angry, but not the name that haunted him. It repeated over and over in his mind, and he wasn’t sure why.

“Rayla.” Callum whispered as he sketched the name on the tombstone. Was she dead? Who was she? He knew that it was a she, but nothing more. Maybe she had something to do with Ezran… Maybe he could blackmail Ezran to get himself out of here.

“Wait a minute! I know the door code!” Callum laughed to himself as he stood up and strolled over to the door. ‘Whoosh, poof, internet!’ he thought. He drew the whoosh rune and though hard about the word.

“Aspiro!” He exclaimed when it finally came to him, blowing the door into the hallway from his room. Sirens wailed as red light flooded the hallway.

He quickly drew another rune and shouted, “Obscuro!” Causing him to fade from sight. The sound would draw the people away from their station, giving him ample time to find and use the internet.

He grinned as he wandered the maze of halls and rooms, looking for a computer. People in plain, featureless, clothing were running around and screaming. ‘Computer, computer, computer…’ Callum thought to himself as he clasped his hands behind his back.

It took him nearly a half hour to find the room of the Torturer. Always digging around in his head, messing with his perceptions, and prescribing foul-tasting medications. ‘Stupid fuck. Now who’s ahead of the curve?’ Callum thought as he picked the lock.

‘Wait… How do I know to picklocks?’ he asked himself. He paused for a moment to consider the question. ‘She taught me. She who? The wife. Who’s wife? Mine?’

Callum released looked down to his hand and saw no ring, no tan line indicative of a ring. He shook his head as he resumed picking the lock, quickly gaining entrance to the office; shutting the door behind. He dashed towards the computer and froze.

He knew the username, but what was the password? Callum thought hard, he had prepared for. ‘Wait,’ he thought, ‘The asshat. I asked my brother to bring in pizza earlier today. Asshat had some, fingers, fingers. Fingers.’ His repatedly thought. His fingers were greasy, and Callum had hidden a napkin, only producing after he typed in his username and password. All he needed now was an adhesive, Callum realized as he patted himself down, feeling a lump in the left front pocket of his jeans. ‘Charcoal!’

Callum quickly crushed it and powdered it over the key board. Highlighting eight keys, it only took two tries for him to get the password correct. He allowed himself an out loud chuckle as he opened the internet.

“Rayla.” He muttered as he typed it out and hit enter. A picture came up, of an elf. A moonshadow elf. She was beautiful, and familiar. Callum knew her, but he didn’t know he knew her. He clicked the top link, which was entitled, “The Hidden Truth About Princess Rayla, What King Ezran and the Prince don’t want you to know!”

While Callum patiently waited for the link to load, he thought to himself. ‘Ezran isn’t king yet, right? Isn’t Harrow king? Wait, wait, Harrow’s dead.’ Callum’s brow furrowed as he thought hard. ‘Assassins, 1992.’

A page popped up on the screen, dragging Callum’s attention back to the screen. Any doubts he may have haboured about the source were scoured by the promise and the picture. ‘What Ezran doesn’t want you to know.’ Callum reminded himself pressed play on the video, and a fat, red-faced man began to speak.

“Princess Rayla was born Rayla Lunaris, in 1976. Her parents joined the esteemed Dragon Guard in 1980, leaving her to be raised by her maternal uncle and his husband, Runaan and Tinker Selenar. Her parents died in the 1991 attack perpetrated by King Harrow and Lord Viren. Trained from an early age in the art of fighting, the young Rayla was recruited by her uncle to aid in the contract killing of King Harrow in the Spring of 1992. In the course of this assassination, she deserted her team to escort a young King Ezran, Prince Callum, and unhatched Prince Azymondias.

The trio hijacked cars, planes and ships to cross Katolis and into Xadia. Culminating in Prince Callum becoming the youngest person, at the age of fifteen, to fly a Z-81 Bather jet fighter. King Ezran eventually turned back midway to take the throne of Katolis, while the Prince Azymondias was hatched during this time.

During this time, a power struggle ensued in the capital between Lord Viren, and General Amaya and Chancellor Opelli. Resulting in the death of at least six military police and the arrest of Lord Viren.

Prince Callum and the young Rayla eventually returned Azymondias to the Dragon Queen Dowager, resulting in the peace talks that create the peace we all currently enjoy. Enraged, supporters broke Lord Viren out of prison, and carried on an insurgency in both Xadia and pentarchy. Which ended in 1995, when the eighteen-year-old Rayla, married the seventeen year old Prince Callum. At the wedding, Lord Viren and his supporters attacked. Which ended in the 1995 Battle of Katolis, and the death of Lord Viren.” The man paused, taking a deep breath, and Callum took a moment to soak in the pictures displayed on the screen. There was one of Rayla’s parents, one of Runaan, several of Viren and Harrow. There was even one of the wedding, Callum with his soul patch, kissing Rayla.

Funny, he remembered the soul patch, and he remembered some one threatened to not do something if he didn’t shave it off. He also remembered holding somebodies’ hair while they puked. He couldn’t remember them, or what they looked, or even the color of their hair.

Callum flinched as the man spoke again, quickly raising his voice, “Now, my dear readers, King Ezran and the royal family would have you believe that Rayla died in the 1996 plane crash. But no debris has ever been found. In fact, there is no proof that the plane ever existed. The truth is simple. The Princess left the Prince. Vanished into the night, looking for a either a better lay or just another elf! Let this be a lesson to you all, all elfs are liars!”

‘She left me... Why?’ Callum as he went back to search results page. ‘There were three of them,’ he realized. Always three. Elfs had three fingers. He had four. Callum could do the math. ‘Maybe, maybe she’ll come back if I’m an elf!’ He thought, before looking at his pinkies. There were elfs that lost their horns, but no elfs with pinkoes, as he remembered her calling them. Callum took a deep breath and marshalled his courage.

Ezran grimaced. He had been called out to the hospital in the middle of the night, Callum escaped his room. Again. At least no one had been hurt this time. Last time he nearly strangled an orderly because he was pacing too much. The police had beat him here, and even founf where Callum was, in the head Doctor’s office. Ezran blew out a breath before entering the office. Callum was curled up in the fetal position on the floor, his back exposed to Ezran.

“Hey, Callum, what’s wrong.” Ezran said gently as he slowly stepped toward Callum. He could hear Callum mumbling incoherently. Not a sign great sign.

Callum suddenly sat up and spun around to face Ezran. “Hey, Ezran! Is it visiting hours already?” The glee in his voice was strange, unsettling almost.

‘Callum hasn’t sounded that happy since Rayla died.’ He thought. His thoughts were quickly disturbed as Callum crunched on something in the dark. A small ray of light lit up Callum’s jaw and side, and Ezran could see that he was chewing on something.

“Callum, if you were hungry why didn’t you ask one of the attendants? Buddy, you can’t just break out of your room after lights out.”

“I wasn’t hungry.” Callum stated matter-of-factly, between swallowing and taking another bite.

“Then what are you doing out of your room?” Ezran asked, feeling more and more confused.

Callum swallowed before speaking, “Oh, I wanted to know who somebody was, and I needed internet.”

“Okay, well can I get you to be-”

“Ezran, I’m so sorry,” Callum interrupted before extending out his right hand. “I’ve been a terrible host; would you care for a finger snack? Have to warn you, they taste like charcoal.”

Ezran sighed and looked down at Callum’s ahdn, now illuminated by the light. It was bloody, and there was a severed finger in it.

Ezran paled before looking at Callum. “Callum who’s finger is that?”

“It’s mine, now Rayla will come back, right?”

“Callum.” Ezran sighed. “Let’s just get you treated first, okay?” He stood up and offered Callum his hand. While he escorted him outside to the ambulance, he got a earful from Callum about how the short, fat, angry man told him that Rayla had left him because he had too many fingers. ‘B.T Chass.’ Ezran thought with an internal groan. ‘I really fucking hate that guy. Dad could have just had him executed, but noooo. I had to implement democratic reforms.’

Once Ezran got Callum out of the room and handed off to some EMT’s he asked one of the officers if they knew how Callum got out of his room.

“A piece of paper, folded seven times, jammed into the doorframe side of the lock; and he broke into the staff room, dressed in himself in a spare uniform.” The officer answered, before turning back to his partner.

At that moment a member of his crown guard ran up to him. “Sire, I have Admiral Soren on the phone, he says it’s important.”

“Give it to me.” Ezran said motioning for phone, “This Ezran.”

“Ezran, we have a developing situation out here in Tyranez Sea.”

“What is it?” Groaned Ezran.

“Is something wrong Ezran?” Soren asked.

“No… Yes. I’m at the hospital. Callum broke out of his room and chewed his pinkies off.”

“Fuck.” Murmured Soren. “He alright?”

“He wants Rayla to come back. He watched the video by that shithead, and now he thinks that Rayla left him because he wasn’t an elf. I hate having to tell him every week that Rayla’s dead. I get to watch a little part of him die every time. Over and over.” Ezran said, his voice cracking and a lump forming in his throat.

“About that… You may not have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make it obvious, Callum is absolutely bonkers.
> 
> Note: the magic only appears because it was from his perspective. There is no magic in this au, he's just nuts.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I know I did.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Ezran discuss the situation at hand, while Rayla has a heart to heart with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration strikes! Although, a little short. 
> 
> I will say this, this suddenly got a lot bigger in my head.

“What do you mean?” Ezran sighed, feeling frustrated by the situation at hand.

“We-we found something. Two women, on an island. A plane saw the smoke from a fire during routine training, the pilot notified his command who told me. I dispatched an LCS vessel, and they came back the women.

“The older of the two is a moonshadow elf. The younger… She’s definitely half human. Green eyes, five fingers; their markings are similar, to each other, and to Rayla’s. None of them recognized me though. The older one claims to be Rayla and says that the younger one was their daughter. Was Rayla pregnant, Ezran?” Soren asked.

“I don’t know. Do you have a lab on board?” he asked, as he started to follow the path his brother and the EMT’s had taken mere moments prior.

“Yeah, the _Orphan_ has a lab on board. Why?”

“There should a sample of Callum’s DNA in the system, test them both. Rayla’s been gone so long, I don’t think that we would have a sample of hers in portable system, but if the younger one is my niece… It’s something at least,” Ezran said softly. “Can- Can I talk to them?”

“I sent them to my cabin to clean themselves up. I call you back aft-” Soren started before a loud shout interrupted him.

“Stand down, Ma’am, or I will fire on yo-”

Soren quickly turned around to see a sailor on the ground, and the older elf standing before him. She was holding the man’s weapon out to him by the barrel, offering the grip and trigger.

“Is that Callum, Soren?” she enquired.

“No, it is King Ezran,” he replied, taking the weapon from her.

“Let me talk to him.”

“I can’t do that. I cannot at this moment verify your identity, and Rayla would know that-”

“An unverified individual cannot be given access to encrypted hardware, nor access to anything that may contain a way to access said encrypted hardware,” she finished. “I wrote that particular regulation.”

“We have a high-speed DNA testing facility on board. We will test your companion against samples from the Prince and yourself for initial confirmation. After confirmation or denial of your identity, we will discuss any phone privileges. It will take twenty minutes, after the sample is taken,” Soren countered, trying to contain his frustration at this woman who would claim to be his long dead friend, and harm his crew. “Now return to the cabin and your companion, or I will throw the two of into the brig!”

“Fine, but I want Sarai to have a real bed tonight, please.”

“Even if your identities are discounted, you will be provided with lodging in relative comfort until we return to port, provided you return to your assigned cabin, and do not injure my sailors any further. Am I clear?”

“Yes, thank you, Soren. I’m glad I didn’t blind you when I chucked mud into your eyes.”

Rayla turned around after a moment of watching Soren. Her heart fell. He made no sign of recognizing her, and any attempts to force the issue would only result in a contrary outcome. She sighed as she started the room, with two guards close behind her.

_I’ll settle for this. This is fine. They would at least confirm her daughter’s identity- Wait, 20 minutes? No. It can’t be that fast! When someone tried to assassinate Callum the week before our wedding, by the time Viren was identified as the attempted assassin, we had already killed at our wedding,_ Rayla pondered, before resolving to wait to ask any more questions. Soren was already pissed, and she couldn’t imagine that the armed sailors behind her would be more accommodating; not after thrashing some of their comrades and knocking one or two unconscious. 

Rayla remained silent until after they deposited her back into the cabin. She waited until the door was closed to kneel by the bed and peer underneath. Her eyes were met by her daughter’s, and an amazed smile.

“Come on out, Sarai,” Rayla smiled, before flopping onto her back, and enjoying the feel of the mattress. “Alright,” Sarai agreed. Rayla’s body briefly jumped as she felt her daughter get on the bed.

Rayla looked to her left see Sarai giggle, before watching her look of excitement fade a little.

“Can I be honest, Mom?”

“Of course, Sarai.”

“I was beginning to think that you were a bit crazy. That the world had never been anything more than that island, and I’m sorry for thinking that,” Sarai apologized

“It okay, Sarai. Doubting your parents is a natural part of growing up. I just wish that I had never got on that plane. That you were able to grow up with friends, and your father.”

“Speaking of which, I’m nervous.”

“What? Why?” Rayla asked.

“What if he doesn’t like me? Or he hates me, or-” Sarai asked, before her eyes started watering.

“Oh, honey,” Rayla murmured, before sitting up and Sarai’s head into her lap. “Your father will love you. Sure, it’ll be a bit of an adjustment, but you are a beautiful, intelligent, kind, and caring. All qualities that you share with your father.”

Rayla stroked her daughter’s hair while she sniffled. “I know it’s a big change, but not only is it a great change, it’s a miracle. Just remember this, no matter what, Sarai, you’ll have me. Even if you don’t have your father, or uncle, or grandfathers, you’ll have me.”

After a while, Sarai’s sniffling stopped. Rayla had almost thought that she had fallen asleep.

“Hey, Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“What… What if he moved on Mom?” Sarai asked, the trepidation in her voice apparent. “You always said that you hoped he was happy, what he remarried, and has kids?”

“I don’t know, honey. But regardless of what happens between Callum and I, it won’t change the fact that I love you, and he will, too. If he does have other kids, then you’ll have some half-siblings. More people to see how great you are, and to love you.”

“Okay, Mom. Thanks.” Sarai replied quietly.

“Soren? Soren!” Ezran panicked. He had heard a shout, then the phone line went silent. He was about to hang up and call Commander Gren to check on the carrier group when Soren’s voice came back.

“Still here, sorry about that. The elder of the two decided to play and made her way onto bridge. I sent her packing back to my cabin, but…She said something, Ezran.”

“What did she say?” Ezran inquired, as he paused at the doors to the building. He could see the EMTs cautiously strapping Callum into a gurney.

“She said that she was glad that she didn’t blind me after chucking mud into my eyes. When Claudia and I first met her, back at the moon nexus… When I fought her, I asked for her final words, and she had said ‘Does hot mud count?’ then flung mud into my eyes. I-I think it’s her, Ezran.”

“Still, it’s not much, with how many impersonators we’ve had in the past.”

“No, but it’s something. Can you ask Callum if she was pregnant? Please, Ezran?”

“I don’t want to trigger him, Soren, he…”

“Considering your account of what he just did, and the reason we put him in their care in the first place. He can’t get any more triggered, Ezran.”

“Alright, just- give me a minute.” Ezran sighed before leaving the building and heading towards the ambulance. When he was within speaking distance he held up a hand and angled the bottom of the phone away from his mouth.

“I need a word with my brother real quick,” he announced.

“Best make it quick your highness, we can save one and reattach one of his fingers; but best not to dally,” one of the EMTs answered.

Ezran nodded his thanks before approaching Callum to find him lightly dozing, the EMT’s backed off a bit to give him some privacy.

“Hey, Callum, buddy.” Ezran said gently.

“Hmmmmm? Oh, hey Ezran.” Callum paused to yawn. “Is it visiting time already?”

“Yeah, um, I have to ask you something, and it’s not going to pleasant.”

“Okay,” Callum yawned again.

“Was- Was Rayla pregnant when she got on the plane?”

Callum closed his eyes sleepily before lightly shaking his head. “Rayla’s not on a plane. She’s out a for jog. Exercise is important during sickness.”

“Wait, Rayla’s sick? What is it?”

“Ummm, she has some kind of stomach bug and nausea in the mornings. I have to hold her hair while she vomits.”

“Just in the mornings?”

“Yeah, every morning, like clockwork for the last few days. Can I go back to sleep now? Her jogging is my only sleep after five, when her yakking starts.”

“Is she pregnant?” Ezran asked.

Callum sleepily mumbled, “I hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhooo, How you like dem apples?!
> 
> After you eat these road apples, remember that there is more coming. More fun! For me, maybe you...We'll see.


	4. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran chats with Callum more, while Soren determines the veracity of Rayla's claims and Sarai's parentage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is easier to work on. Not sure why.

Callum murmured something that Ezran couldn’t hear. Or just wasn’t able to process in his surprise.

“You… You didn’t want kids?” he asked, attempting to clarify in his mind that that was what his brother was indicating.

“No, we do. I had food poisoning yesterday, and we both had heat sickness the day before. A lot of strain to put on a… a…” Callum trailed off as he fell into sleep again.

Ezran quickly angled the phone back to his as the gears in his mind turned.

“Soren, she might have been. Callum doesn’t think so, but there were instances of vomiting. They chalked it up to food poisoning, heat sickness, and stomach bugs. But-”

“Let’s face it, Callum’s always had a weak constitution, Ezran.” Soren interrupted as the pieces seem for him as well.

“Yeah, so-”

“Rayla caught his weak constitution!” Soren finished. Causing Ezran to freeze for a moment, before planting his face into his palm.

“Soren, how are you a tactical genius, but so, you, on everything else?”

“Huh?”

“No, Callum probably had all of those things, while Rayla was experiencing morning sickness!”

“Wait,” rang out Callum’s voice, “Rayla’s pregnant?! I-I’ m going to be a father?!”

Ezran felt his heart break, as he would have to tell Callum all over again. He took a breath and started, only to freeze mid word. _No, I don’t want to watch his heart break again. I-I can’t. Maybe a harmless lie that brings some modicum of joy is better than the truth that does nothing but hurt._

“Yeah. Callum, Rayla’s pregnant. You’re going to be a Dad.” Ezran gently affirmed as he swallowed sadness.

For his part, Callum started shedding tears of joy, before looking up at Ezran. He could that Callum was struggling to keep his eyes open. “You are going to be the best Uncle, Ezran. I need to talk to Rayla, wh-where i-is sheee…” Callum’s head rolled over to the left, his eyes closed.

Ezran waited for a solitary snore to escape before stepping back and giving the EMTs the nod to take him to the hospital for reattachment.

“I’m sorry, Ezran,” he heard Soren offer over the phone. “Despite everything she did, I’m glad that Claudia went swiftly.”

“Yeah,” Ezran murmured gently as he felt despair rise up in him. “Call me back when you get the results.”

“Okay, Ezran. Take of yourself, alright, things are about to get harder.” Soren said, before Ezran heard the beep signaling the call was over.

Ezran waved a crown guard over to him, as the ambulance came alive and sped off into the night. “Call my car, it’s time to go home.” Ezran ordered, feeling more exhausted from his call with Soren than dealing Callum the Cannibal.

Soren took in a deep breath to recompose himself. He was the admiral. He was an extension of Ezran while not in international waters. His word was law. He had to be unbiased, and cautious. Barring the presence of the Crown, his fleet came first. He could not jeopardize the safety of the Second Fleet, nor their mission of containing Evenere.

He fixed his and opened the door, finding the two women resting on the bed. The elder was cradling the younger’s head while she slept. It was a touching moment, reminding him of his wife and daughter at home.

“It’s time, for the genetic testing,” he said, staying at the doorway.

“Alright, Soren,” ‘Rayla’ replied, before gently stirring the younger women. “Hey, honey, it’s to wake up.”

“Hmmm, do I have to, Mom?” she mumbled.

“Yes, Sarai, they have to make that we are who we say we are.”

“Alright,” Sarai groaned before reluctantly sitting up.

Soren furrowed a brow as he realized that the two had not made use of the facilities. Even if they weren’t who they claimed to be, a shower would feel like magic.

“Hold on,” he said, “Did neither of you take a shower?”

“No,” the elder one admitted. “I was too busy, then we needed to talk and decompress a little.”

“Go on,” Soren sighed, “Go and actually take a shower. I’ll have a sailor come back with clothing.”

“No,” argued the elder elf, “I want to get this cleared up, Soren.”

“And I’m telling you to get yourself cleaned up,” he ordered before closing the door.

Sarai watched her mother huff a bit returning to sit beside her on the bed.

“It’s okay, Mom. Everything will okay.”

“I know it will, it’s just… I can see the other side, I-I- I just want this to be over,” Her mother said, her voice shaky.

“Mom, we- you’ve been waiting twenty years for this. What’s another hour, after the hundreds of thousands, if not millions?”

“You’re right, honey, I’m… I’m just ready for whatever comes next,” Rayla said with a sigh. A smile creept onto her face before she spoke again.

“Come on, Sarai, I’ll show you how the shower works.” Rayla continued, standing up and beckoning Sarai to follow her to the bathroom. “You can go first, and I’ll wait for the clothes, so don’t use all the shampoo!”

Sarai only laughed as she followed her mother.

Rayla fidgeted nervously as she watched the lab technicians work. They took blood samples from her and Sarai. Sarai hadn’t grimaced or panicked visibly, but Rayla could tell that the needles had unsettled her.

The thought of her daughter in distress, combined with her nervous energy was enough to drive her crazy. Rayla quickly distracted herself with a fantasy she had been working on for years. Her and Callum, walking though town, hand in hand, while Sarai ran up ahead. The young woman staring at everything in wonderment, an almost child-like innocence about her. Then, Callum leans in close and whispers something her ear. Rayla doesn’t know what, but always imagined it was something dirty and innuendo filled. She giggles even as she slaps his shoulder. He just smiles back at her and says-

Rayla was pulled out of her daydream as one of the doctors questioned Soren. “Uh, Admiral? We have the samples sequenced. Maternity is confirmed. We need the access for the third sample.”

Soren leaned over and whispered in her. Rayla saw the doctor nod, before turning back to the computer and typing rapidly.

_What the fuck?_ She thought, _that’s a tiny computer. And monitor… Just how long was I gone for? Twenty-minute paternity tests, thin computer monitors, small and rectangular cell phones. I remember those things weighing as much as a brick! Is this a dream? Can we actually advance this much in only twenty years?_

Rayla’s ponderings ceased when she eventually saw the woman in the white coat lean over and whisper into Soren’s ear. She couldn’t hear it, but Rayla saw his eyes water a little.

Soren was overjoyed the moment the technician leaned over and whispered to him ‘Without a doubt, the second sample is the child of the first and third samples. All Soren could think was, _She’s Callum’s daughter! And Rayla’s alive! Right here!_

But concern hit him like a freight train. _Callum… Callum won’t… He… How do I tell Rayla? Should I? Is it even my place to tell her that-?_

Soren put on a fake smile and banished his internal argument with a shake of his head, before motioning to salute the princesses. “Welcome home, Princess Rayla. It’s good to meet you, Princess Sarai.”

Rayla only laughed for hugging him. “I never thought I’d see you again. Or anyone!”

“It’s okay, I’ll call Ezran, he’ll give the order, and we’ll be back in Katolis in a few days. You and Sarai will be home by the end of the week.”

Rayla gasped, “Soren,” before pulling back. “What is the date?”

Soren sighed; this was another thing that he was afraid of. “It’s May 6th, 2020.”

“Fuck… Almost twenty-four years…” Rayla whispered. “Please, call Ezran, then let me talk to Callum.”

“Rayla. We need talk, in private. Princess Sarai, would you kindly allow my men to escort you back to your room.”

“Soren, what’s happened?” Rayla demanded.

“Please, Rayla…” Soren begged as he struggled to contain himself.

“It’s okay, Mom. We talked about this, remember? I’ll go and wait for you.” Sarai reassured her mother before looking to Soren with a warm smile. “Thank you, Admiral.”

Soren watched Sarai leave, before ordering everyone else out of the lab. Rayla managed to keep herself together until they exited. Only then, letting her doubts manifest themselves on her face.

“He’s moved on, hasn’t he?”

“What,” Soren nervously chuckled. “No, no he hasn’t moved on.”

“Then what? Why did you need to talk to me privately?”

“Well, he… Because Callum…” Soren sighed. “I-I don’t know how to tell you any of this.”

“Is-is he dead?” Rayla asked, her voice breaking.

Soren only remained silent as he thought about how to explain what happened to her husband, his prince, his friend. But his words failed him. For the first time in his life, Soren didn’t even have stupid words to say.

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as Rayla started to cry. Taking out his phone, he quickly dialed Ezran’s number. He wanted his King’s help with explaining this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hope you all enjoyed. I'd say I feel bad for Rayla, but that'd be a lie. Inside, I'm cackling!


	5. Dimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran tries to tell Callum, while reminiscing about the two times in their adult lives that Callum made Ezran cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, its a little short, but hopefully it should be sufficiently packed in the feels. Well, by feels I mean, "Holy shit! This too depressing!"  
If ain't, then I clearly am not worth my weight in pigeon feathers as a writer.
> 
> That said, working through my writer's block and hope every enjoys!

Ezran stared at Callum while the morning light warmed the two of them. He took a small sip of his coffee before setting it on nightstand beside Callum’s bed. Ezran knew that this was most likely time that he would get a lucid Callum, even if he hadn’t had a lucid day in over seven months.

“Hey, Callum, buddy.” Ezran said quietly as he lightly shook Callum’s shoulder.

“Hmm? Oh, Ezran…” Callum murmured before opening his eyes, looking tired and annoyed.

“How are you feeling today?” he asked cautiously, not quite believing his eyes and ears. Annoyed was Callum’s default expression on his good days.

“Uhm, like I got hit by a train. Why am I so tired?”

“So, you’re feeling pretty well, then?”

“Yeah, yeah. Especially for somebody in my condition.” Callum huffed before adjusting himself in the hospital, before noticing his surroundings. “Shit… What did I do this time?”

“So, you’re all there today, huh?” Ezran teased.

“Did I hurt anybody?”

“No. Well, yourself. But you’re lucid today! That’s a win, right?!”

“I take that’s happening with lessening frequency?”

“Let’s put it like this, what the last date you can remember?

“Ummm…” Callum thought hard, “November 13th.”

“It’s May, Callum.”

“Shit, so the treatments aren’t working.”

“Just prolonging the inevitable,” Ezran sighed.

“Well, it happens to us all sooner or later.”

“But not like this! It shouldn’t be happening to you yet! Not now!”

“Ezran,” Callum groaned. “I remember having this conversation before-”

“Things are different now!”

“Goddamn it Ezran!” Callum shouted back, a pleading look on his face. “Please, Ezran, I-I don’t want to fight.”

Ezran sighed as he turned away and closed his eyes, he waited for nearly a minute before opening his mouth to speak again. “She’s alive Callum, Rayla’s alive…. Callum?”

Ezran took a deep breath and looked up at Callum. His brother’s eyes were glazed over, and his expression was vacant and exhausted.

“Huh? Ezran? Did I sleep through a meeting again?” Callum murmured sleepily before yawning, “I’m sorry, Ez, I haven’t been sleeping very well.”

“Callum…” Ezran’s voice broke as he started tearing.

“I’ll-I’ll-I’ll go see the doctor tomorrow,” Callum yawned.

Ezran started crying as he recalled what happened next. Callum had the appointment with the Royal Doctor first thing in the morning. But he couldn’t sleep that night, and the paranoia he had been struggling for several months made itself known. All the delusions and deepest fears Callum had been experiencing for months were brought to the forefront of his mind.

“King Ezran,” Opeli began, “several ministers and courtiers have raised question about Prince Call- ”

“Opeli, please,” Ezran sighed, “if the Counts are complaining it’s-”

“No, Sire, it’s the generals and governors.”

“Who?” Ezran inquired.

“Generals Gren and Corvus, among others, have expressed some concerns about recent behaviors of the Prince.”

“Prince Callum has been a little under the weather as of late. He has a doctor’s appointment scheduled for tomorrow morning, and he’ll take some time off to rest. All will be fine.”

Opeli had merely sighed, “If you insist, Your Highness. On a second note, it has been determined that there is a credible threat on Prince Callum’s life.”

“How credible?”

“Enough to warrant a recommendation for extra soldiers assigned to his guard.”

“See it done,” Ezran affirmed.

“As you wish, Your Highness.” Opeli replied with a bow before leaving Ezran alone in his quarters, with the Royal Orders he still had left to finalize.

It was nearly an hour later, that the King sighed as he strolled out onto the balcony to as the night drained the sky of its remaining color. It was the most peaceful time of day for him, and the only time he got to call his beloved. He glanced down at Bait, and the glowtoad took his hint.

Ezran didn’t even need to tell the glowtoad that he needed someone to watch the door. He might have been the King, but the sneaking around was super thrilling in their relationship. He had his cell unlocked and the number that he had long memorized entered before Bait croaked.

Less than a second after the door burst open, crashing into the stone walls, as Ezran turned to face it.

The voice of Marcos, captain of the Crownguard after Soren’s flight to the sea, quickly followed it. “Ezran! There’s been an accident!”

Ezran felt tears run down his cheek as he recalled that dark evening, beside his brother’s slumbering form. Callum’s quarters were a mess, books everywhere, shattered counters, doors ripped of their hinges. One of the extra guards had greeted Ezran at the door to the suite. Face down on the floor. He should have been face down, instead, Ezran saw that guard’s terrified expression frozen on his face, since his head had been twisted around. He almost couldn’t believe that he had been told the truth, until he saw the second guard’s body, with a fork in their neck. That was the first time Callum made him cry, the beginning of the end.

He remembered when, after the diagnosis, and Callum was lucid. How Callum had tried to kill himself, how he had cut his wrists, and painted a mural of Rayla in his blood. Callum was lucky to not die that day, nearly three years ago.

Even with the near limitless funding of two kingdoms, Xadia, and a plethora of private businesses and grateful citizens; Callum’s doctors had been unable to cure him. They had kept him alive a year and a half longer than anyone with this condition, but Callum was still dying. He was still going to die.

Ezran knew that Callum couldn’t hear him, but he wanted to tell his brother, even if he might never have a lucid day again.

“Callum,” Ezran started softly, his voice threatening to give out as his tears turned into a monsoon. “She’s alive Callum. Rayla’s alive. Soren found her in the Tyranez Sea, and he’s bringing her back. She wasn’t alone, either, Callum. She had a young woman with her, your daughter. You’re a father, Callum. Your daughter wants to meet you, she’s almost 23 and she really wants to meet her dad, Callum. Please, just hang on a little longer, so that you can meet her.”

“Just a little longer, then you can rest. Then you can get the rest that you deserve,” Ezran couldn’t contain himself any more as he sobbed, “Please, Callum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope that got close to jerking at least one tear outta at least one of you. Alright, we'll see what update next in... Only god knows how long.
> 
> Have fun, and stay out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, there will be more of this. Not sure when but it will be happening.


End file.
